Firefly
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Sebuah kisah manisnya cinta dari seorang Min Yoongi, tunangan Park Jimin yang sempat dibenci oleh Park Jimin. "Kau seperti kunang-kunang, Min Yoongi." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.4: Firefly**

 **.**

 **Firefly**

 **A fanfic by** **Kirameku-14**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T+**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary:_** _Sebuah kisah manisnya cinta dari seorang Min Yoongi, tunangan Park Jimin yang sempat dibenci oleh Park Jimin. "Kau seperti kunang-kunang, Min Yoongi."_

 _._

 _Cinta itu putih._

 _Cinta itu juga berbagai warna lainnya._

 _Cinta itu putih._

 _Karena ketika semua warna tercampur, putih lah yang akan kau dapatkan._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Yoongi mengenal pemuda itu, sama baik dengan bagaimana Yoongi mengenal sepupunya. Jadi Yoongi mengerti, saat ini pemuda di hadapannya menganggap Yoongi musuh.

"Tak bisakah?" Pemuda di hadapan Yoongi bertanya membuat Yoongi yang sedari tadi acuh dan sibuk dengan _bingsu_ nya mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda di hadapannya. Tampan sih, tapi Yoongi tak begitu suka.

"Bukan kuasaku, katakan itu pada kedua orang tua kita."

Mereka kembali terdiam, situasi mereka saat ini sungguh konyol. Bagaimana tidak konyol? Pemuda di hadapannya adalah tunangannya, perjodohan. Seperti jaman sebelum revolusi industri saja.

Yoongi melirik tabnya melihat push-up notifikasi dari editornya. Maka dari itu Yoongi membenahi bawaannya. "Editorku meminta bertemu, bye."

Yoongi segera beranjak, tanpa mempedulikan sinar benci di mata tajam pemuda itu.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Kaki-kaki Yoongi melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah asri milik _editor_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Yoongi tersenyum melihat _editor_ nya sedang asik memainkan gitar akustik nya dan duduk nyaman di atas sofa empuk nya.

Min Yoongi, dua puluh lima tahun, seorang penulis terkenal dengan nama pena _AgustD_. Menulis sudah sedari usia sekolah dan menerbitkan buku pertama ketika berusia dua puluh tahun. Sudah lima tahun ini publik menikmati buku-buku _AgustD_ yang selalu laris di pasaran.

Dan _editor_ sekaligus sahabat yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu adalah _editor_ Yoongi selama ini.

Pertamanya _sih_ Yoongi hanya memanfaatkan jasa mengedit gratis dari sahabatnya. Siapa yang tahu? Sahabatnya itu justru mengirimkan naskahnya pada Ayahnya, pemilik percetakan buku-buku yang karyanya selalu menjadi _best seller_. Yoongi juga mana tahu sahabatnya itu anak pemilik percetakan tersebut.

"Hei, mukamu kenapa _Hyung_?" tanya sahabatnya itu ketika melihat kerutan di dahi Yoongi.

"Sial, benar-benar sial Hoseok- _ah_. Aku akan terlibat dalam cerita yang kutulis sepertinya."

Petikan gitar Hoseok berakhir dengan sumbang ketika mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Reaksi Hoseok tak kalah lucunya, mulutnya menganga terkejut. "Sebagai penyelamat cerita atau selingan saja _Hyung_?"

"Sebagai tunangan tokoh antagonis. Sial."

Hoseok berteriak terkejut mendengarnya. "Tunggu _Hyung_! Jangan bilang acara keluarga yang kau hadiri semalam itu adalah acara pertunanganmu? Serius kau bertunangan dengan si antagonis? _Double_ sial hidupmu _Hyung_."

"Brengsek!"

Keduanya terdiam. Yoongi memeluk bantal besar di sofa itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, kepalanya pusing.

" _Hyung_... Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti tokoh utamanya?" Hoseok memulai dengan hati-hati dan menunggu reaksi Yoongi.

"Maksudmu?" Hanya itu yang ditanyakan oleh Yoongi.

"Yah, bagaimana kalau si antagonis jadi tokoh utama begitu pula dengan dirimu. Aku justru merasa kalau kalian yang dijadikan tokoh utama justru ceritanya akan menjadi bagus."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lima _bab_ yang sudah kutulis?!" erang Yoongi kesal melihat kemungkinan akan menulis dari awal lagi.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah yang ini selesai, semacam _sequel_? Lalu akan ada series lanjutan, menggambarkan kehidupan sesudahnya?"

Yoongi bangkit, membawa bantalnya dan memukul Hoseok bertubi-tubi. "Kau pikir menulis itu gampang?! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruh menulis _bab_ baru dari cerita yang baru! Sialan! Kali ini aku bukan hanya mengamati anak-anak egois dan bodoh itu! Aku juga ikut di dalam cerita konyol mereka!"

Yoongi murka juga akhirnya. Dan Hoseok sibuk melindungi kepalanya yang dipukuli Yoongi membabi-buta. " _Hyung_! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" Setelah bentakan kencang itu Yoongi menghentikan sebentar pukulannya.

"Selama ini kau kasihan pada kelinci itu kan? _Hyung_ , tak bisakah kau jadikan pertunangan kalian berhasil? Kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga."

Yoongi terdiam dan kembali melangkah ke sofanya. "Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Yoongi kesal.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, tidur yang Yoongi katakan sama saja dengan berpikir. Badannya boleh saja berbaring, matanya boleh saja terpejam, tetapi penulis yang satu itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit di kepala cerdasnya, kepala yang selama ini menghasilkan tulisan-tulisan terbaik. Jadi ya Hoseok diam, dan mengambil kembali gitar akustik nya, mengantarkan melodi untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu pintu kamar Yoongi dibuka lebar-lebar oleh mamanya. Nyonya Min menarik selimut putra bungsunya itu dan mencoba membangunkan Yoongi yang baru saja tertidur jam empat dini hari.

"Bangun dulu, Nak. Ada Menantu Park di bawah."

Mamanya Yoongi ini dengan begitu semangat memberitahu Yoongi perihal tunangannya yang berada di ruang keluarga mereka. Melupakan kebiasaan anaknya yang selalu tidur menjelang pagi.

" _Umma_ saja yang menemui dia! Aku baru tidur jam empat."

Yoongi kembali meringkukkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menggapai-gapai selimutnya.

"Temui tunanganmu sebentar saja sayang. Demi _Umma_?"

Duh, Mama cantiknya itu kenapa mengeluarkan permohonan yang selalu mengalahkan Yoongi seperti ini sih? Jadi, sembari mengerang kesal Yoongi bangkit dari kasurnya dan pasrah saja ditarik Nyonya Min menuruni tangga dengan mata terpejam.

Tunangannya yang menunggu di ruang keluarga melihat kedatangan Yoongi. Ada sedikit perasaan menggelitik ketika melihat tampang Yoongi sekarang.

Begitu sampai di sofa, Yoongi yang memang masih mengantuk itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

"Aduh, Yoongi bangun," Nyonya Min hanya bisa tersenyum meminta calon menantunya memahami keadaan Yoongi.

Yoongi duduk kembali, mengusap wajah lelahnya dan membuka matanya. "Iya _Umma, Umma_ bisa meninggalkan kami. Janji, aku tidak akan tidur lagi."

Mendengar ucapan anaknya, Nyonya Min pun pamit untuk beranjak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi yang melihat tunangannya terdiam saja sedari tadi.

Mata tajam tunangannya itu berkedip pelan mengembalikan kesadaran nya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar," dia menjelaskan dan Yoongi menunggu, "bersama Taehyung."

Yoongi mendengus, "Ya pergi saja dengan Taehyung, kenapa mengajakku?"

"Itu karena _Umma_ ku menyuruh aku pergi denganmu, sementara aku ada janji dengan Taehyung." Desis tunangannya itu dengan suara pelan.

Ah, begitu.

"Ya sudah, pergi saja dengan Taehyung, seperti biasanya. Aku akan menelepon ibumu nanti."

Dan Yoongi kembali beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan tunangannya yang mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak petang, kini Yoongi sedang asik berjalan bersama Hoseok, Hoseok bilang untuk penggambaran rasa khas anak muda di novel terbaru Yoongi. Yoongi butuh jalan-jalan dan mendapatkan gambaran bagaimana kencan anak muda. _Psst_ …Asal kalian tahu aja, _pacar_ Yoongi selama ini hanyalah studio miliknya yang ia jadikan sarang menghasilkan karya hebatnya.

Yoongi sedang asik melihat musisi jalanan menampilkan atraksi mereka. Menikmati _beat_ yang sedang dimainkan oleh musisi jalanan itu, saat musisi jalanan itu meminta seseorang untuk melakukan _freestyle_ _rap_ , Hoseok dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong tubuh kecil Yoongi ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Ingin menghajar Hoseok, tapi ia sudah menarik sorak-sorai penonton untuk unjuk gigi.

Yah... Sedikit bernostalgia tidak ada salahnya kan?

Yoongi menerima mikrofon dari musisi jalanan itu dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh dinamikanya. Mengeluarkan satu sosok lagi dari dirinya, Min Yoongi si jenius _rapper_.

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut Yoongi yang selesai dengan aksinya. Setelah kembali ke samping Hoseok, Hoseok menyambutnya dengan cengiran.

"Bagus seperti biasanya _Hyung_ , walau sudah lama aku tidak mendengar rangkaian kata dalam melodimu. Keren!" ucap Hoseok dan mengacak-acak rambut legam selegam jelaga milik Yoongi.

Yoongi _sih_ nyengir saja. Lalu berbalik ketika merasa bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. "Oh, Taehyung?" tanyanya ketika melihat wajah terpana adik sepupunya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau bisa _rap_ sebagus tadi _Hyung_?!" tanya Taehyung penuh antusias.

" _Eyy_ , kau tidak pernah bertanya." Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar kelakar Yoongi. Lalu matanya melirik Hoseok yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Hoseok," ucap Yoongi mengenalkan. "Kalau kau tidak lupa, dia _editor_ ku."

Pinggang Yoongi dicubit oleh Hoseok. "Payah. Kita kan bukan sekedar _editor_ dan penulis saja. Kau ini." Tegur Hoseok. "Kenalkan, Aku Jung Hoseok, pria penyabar yang bersabar memiliki sahabat seperti Yoongi."

Setelahnya Hoseok mengaduh ketika kepalanya dipukul Yoongi.

"Oh, aku Kim Taehyung, dan ini sahabatku Park Jimin." Taehyung mengenalkan satu lagi pemuda yang diam saja sedari tadi melirik tak suka pada Yoongi.

"Oh?!" Hoseok terpekik kecil dan melirik Yoongi yang menjawab dengan anggukan.

Interaksi yang diperhatikan Jimin dengan mata yang semakin menyipit kesal. "Sudah, ayo kita lanjut berkeliling lagi, Hoseok- _ah_."

Yoongi menarik tangan Hoseok setelah pamit singkat pada Taehyung dan Jimin, Park Jimin tunangan Min Yoongi.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Siang itu, Yoongi turun dari mobilnya, ada keperluan yang mengharuskannya datang ke kampusnya dulu. Langkah kaki Yoongi yang ringan itu membawanya ke perpustakaan milik kampusnya. Seorang pemuda, yang menjadi alasan Yoongi datang ke kampusnya dulu itu duduk di sudut ruangan. Menekuni buku bacaannya.

"Hei," sapa Yoongi pelan.

Pemuda tahun kedua itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi yang sudah datang.

"Hai _Hyung_. Maaf menyusahkan mu." Yoongi menggeleng dan mulai membantu pemuda manis di depannya dengan _paper_ miliknya.

Nama pemuda itu Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook yang perlahan bangkit dari sekaratnya. Dan Yoongi yang membantu kesembuhan Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi juga tak tahu kenapa ia repot ingin membantu pemuda manis di hadapannya. Entah, nurani mungkin?

Yoongi itu mahasiswa sastra. Maka tak heran bagaimana kemampuan merangkai katanya begitu indah. Tapi Yoongi pernah mengambil kelas psikologis selama dua semester berturut-turut, sederhana, hanya untuk menambah kemampuan menilai perasaan seseorang yang berguna untuk digambarkan ke dalam tulisannya.

Lalu Yoongi melihat Jeon Jungkook hari itu menatap Taehyung, adik sepupunya dengan pandangan terluka. Jadi Yoongi mempelajari hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk mengetahui mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun... Jimin menyela ke dalamnya. Tergantung dan mengikat Taehyung atas nama persahabatan. Melukai Jungkook yang teralihkan karena Taehyung yang selalu mengutamakan Jimin.

Maka suatu hari Yoongi pernah berkata, "Kau egois," pada Taehyung.

Dan sebelum Jungkook benar-benar mati, Yoongi datang. Membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit dan menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum pemuda itu jatuh semakin dalam. Patah hati di usia semuda itu, dengan parahnya, tak baik untuk pemuda seperti Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook meneleponnya sembari menangis, Yoongi datang, menenangkan pemuda itu dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Jimin," ucap Yoongi yang mengaduk-aduk supnya. Mereka sedang makan siang di kafe langganan Yoongi setelah selesai membantu Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam dan melihat Yoongi heran, "Tapi _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk acuh, "Aku tahu. Jungkook, bagaimana menurutmu... Jika aku membuat pertunangan kami berhasil?"

"Maksud _Hyung_?!"

"Yah, bertunangan, mencintai satu sama lain, dan menikah mungkin?"

" _Hyung_ kau tahu dengan pasti, semua yang terjadi padaku adalah karena Jimin. Di mana kemungkinan membuat pertunangan itu berhasil? Sehingga kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Jimin takkan melepaskan Taehyung."

Yoongi menyesap pelan supnya dan memandang Jungkook. "Kau tahu? Meski aku yang memintamu menyudahi hubungan dengan Taehyung, aku benar-benar ingin kau bertahan dengan Taehyung. Kalian saling mencintai, dan tak seharusnya hubungan kalian berakhir seperti itu. Taehyung bimbang dan tak bisa memilih, lalu Jimin mengendalikannya. Dan kau terlalu lemah untuk menggenggam erat Taehyung. Tapi aku tidak, bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalihkan Jimin? Dan membuat Jimin sadar, cinta dan obsesi persahabatan konyolnya itu berbeda."

" _Hyung_... Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jangan sampai seperti ini hanya karena aku." Jungkook menggenggam erat sendok di tangannya.

"Aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia dan terlepas dari gelembung sakit hati yang membingungkan itu. Selain itu, aku juga ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku."

Jungkook terkesiap mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ tahu? Aku siap selalu mendengarkan cerita _Hyung_. Seperti _Hyung_ yang mendengarkan ceritaku dulu." Hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook janjikan semisal Yoongi melemah dan butuh seorang pendengar hatinya yang patah seperti dirinya dulu.

.

.

.

"Kau mengatakan pada kelinci itu soal perasaanmu?"

Hoseok yang sedang membaca naskah awal milik Yoongi berpaling pada Yoongi setelah meletakkan kacamata bacanya.

"Ya. Menurutku, ketika aku ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku, harus dimulai dari sebuah ketulusan."

Hoseok mengangguk, "dan bagaimana rencana awal ketulusan yang akan kau luncurkan?"

"Mulai memperlihatkan setitik afeksi mungkin? Entah, kau tahu? Aku sudah menemukan pola dan alasan dari semua sikap Jimin."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati, perasaan dan mental... Keduanya jangan sampai goyah."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Dan di sini lah ia keesokan paginya. Di rumah utama milik keluarga Park. Duduk dengan manis dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan calon mertuanya.

"Jimin hari ini tidak ada kelas, makanya dia pasti bangun siang. Bibi Jang? Apa Jimin sudah kau bangunkan?"

Wanita dengan senyuman lembut itu bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Jimin.

"Sudah Nyonya, tadi Tuan Muda sudah beranjak ke kamar mandi. Nyonya, kalau sudah tak dibutuhkan, saya kembali ke dalam."

Nyonya Park mengangguk pelan memberi izin. Dan ia kembali berpaling pada calon menantunya. "Wajahmu tirus sekali Nak, kau harus memperhatikan istirahatmu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Bi—" belum juga usai, Nyonya Park sudah menghentikan ucapan Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil _Mommy_."

Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ya _Mommy_ , mau bagaimana lagi, aku menyukai pekerjaanku."

Nyonya Park sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melayangkan matanya pada suami yang sedang asik menekuni koran paginya sedari tadi. "Mirip sekali _Daddy_ , kalian mirip. Mencintai pekerjaan kalian lebih dari apapun."

Tuan Park hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi sayang, pekerjaan itu adalah apa yang kami bisa dan kami sukai."

Yoongi memberikan sebuah cengiran pada Tuan Park saat lelaki penuh wibawa itu mengerling dengan lucunya pada Yoongi.

Terkadang, Yoongi masih tidak bisa mengerti dari mana Jimin bisa bersikap seperti sekarang. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya berperilaku seperti orang tua kebanyakan. Setelah berinteraksi sesering ini karena masalah perjodohan, Yoongi bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa faktor keluarga bukanlah hal yang membuat Jimin bersikap seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Park Jimin yang Yoongi kenal dan Yoongi analisis selama anak itu mengenal Taehyung, sepupunya adalah Park Jimin yang _'sakit'_. Perlu kalian tahu, bahwa hanya sekitar lima persen saja manusia di dunia ini yang sehat secara jasmani dan rohani. Sisanya benar-benar sakit, atau orang sakit yang terlihat sehat. Dan Park Jimin adalah kategori ketiga.

Park Jimin, sakit, namun ia mengendalikan penyakitnya dengan baik.

Park Jimin memiliki sebuah konsep di kepalanya, bahwa miliknya tak boleh berbagi. Maka dari itu, Taehyung, sahabat yang dikenalnya seumur hidupnya tak boleh membagi waktu dan perhatiannya ketika Taehyung tertarik pada Jungkook. Mungkin Taehyung belum menyadarinya, maka dari itu ia bisa meminta Jungkook untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Pada akhir cerita, Jungkook tersisih. Taehyung tak bisa bertahan menggenggam keduanya karena Jimin memainkan sakitnya dengan apik. Ia membuat Jungkook yang selalu tersisih akibat Taehyung yang memilih Jimin lelah dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Lucunya, tanpa Yoongi sadari, selama ia mengamati Jimin, selama itu pula sebuah rasa tercipta untuk Jimin. Kelas psikologi yang ia ambil juga karena Jimin. Agar ia bisa menyembuhkan Jimin, meskipun ia bukanlah seorang dokter.

Karena, penyakit Jimin bukanlah sebuah penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan oleh seorang dokter saja. Penyakit Jimin lebih membutuhkan dorongan moral yang kuat dari orang sekitar.

Dan Yoongi, berencana untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran nyaman Jimin. Mendobrak dan menggantikan posisi Taehyung. Yoongi juga ingin Taehyung bebas mengambil kebahagiaannya. Dan Yoongi yakin, rasa yang Jimin miliki untuk Taehyung tak lebih dari obsesi semata.

.

.

.

Lamunan Yoongi terputus ketika Jimin yang telah segar muncul ke ruang keluarga. Jimin datang dengan matanya yang memicing tak mengerti apa mau Yoongi datang ke rumahnya

Jimin hanya tak mengerti, jika Yoongi sedang melancarkan strateginya.

"Kau baru bangun?" Yoongi bertanya ketika Jimin sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hm, tumben main ke rumah?"

Yoongi tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan. "Ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan makanan buatannya."

Nyonya Park terkekeh dan mulai beranjak pergi, "Kalian nikmati waktu berdua, aku ke kamar dulu ya."

"Iya _Mom_."

.

.

.

Itu adalah langkah pertama. Langkah selanjutnya adalah menempeli Jimin kapanpun Yoongi memiliki waktu luang.

Seperti sekarang ini, Yoongi sedang duduk di hadapan Jimin. Mereka sedang berada di kafetaria kampus dan Jimin sedang menikmati makan siang buatan Yoongi.

"Aku belajar masak, menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mu selama sebulan ini?"

"Aku?"

"Ya kau, dengan semua perhatian tiba-tiba mu."

Jimin masih mempertahankan tatapannya sementara Yoongi memberikan senyumannya kembali untuk Jimin.

"Entah lah? Menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika aku menjadi anak yang baik untuk kedua orang tuaku."

Yoongi masih mempertahankan senyumannya pun begitu Jimin dengan tatapan tak terbacanya.

"Lagipula, aku sedang sendiri dan kau juga. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perjodohan ini."

Tangan Jimin mengepal, terlihat kesal karena ucapan Yoongi.

"Atau kau memiliki orang yang kau suka? Makanya kau menentang perjodohan ini?" pertanyaan Yoongi hanya dianggap bagaikan angin lalu oleh Jimin yang beranjak pergi dari kafetaria.

Yoongi itu pekerja keras, semua yang mengenal bagaimana aslinya Yoongi tahu benar sifat pekerja keras Yoongi. Jadi, hanya dengan tindakan seperti yang Jimin lakukan, takkan berarti apapun untuk Yoongi.

Pun Yoongi mengulanginya terus menerus, melimpahkan perhatiannya pada Jimin di saat Yoongi memiliki waktu.

Bahkan ini sudah menginjak bulan ketiga dengan Yoongi yang bersikap penuh perhatian untuk Jimin. Bukan tanpa arti sebenarnya sikap Yoongi ini, namun Yoongi memiliki analisisnya sendiri untuk penyakit Jimin.

Yoongi bisa saja datang tanpa pemberitahuan, dan langsung mengamit lengan Jimin. Iya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau datang?"

Entah Yoongi yang salah dengar, atau memang ada sebuah pengharapan yang tersirat dari pertanyaan Jimin.

"Iya, kan sudah kubilang, kalau aku sedang tidak menulis aku pasti datang."

Yoongi dengan berani menyelipkan tangannya ke genggaman Jimin dan berjalan berdua dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman, kali ini tangan mereka tidak saling bertaut karena sedang memegang sepotong es krim yang tadi sempat mereka beli.

"Kau suka rasa melon?" Jimin bertanya ketika melihat Yoongi memakan es krim dengan rasa yang sama dengan yang dipilihnya.

"Tak tahu, kau memilihnya dan aku hanya ikut, mau tahu bagaimana rasanya..." Yoongi berhenti berbicara untuk menggigit kecil es krimnya. "Rasanya segar, sepertinya aku akan suka rasa melon." Yoongi sekali lagi menampilkan sebuah senyuman untuk Jimin. "Kau tahu, es krim itu makanan terbaik untuk memperbaiki _mood_!" teriak Yoongi penuh dengan keceriaan.

"Memangnya _mood_ mu kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang mulai menyesap es krimnya.

"Hari ini _launching_ buku terbaruku, sudah tahu aku tak mau tampil di setiap acara peluncuran bukuku tapi pihak atas selalu saja memintaku untuk datang." Keluh Yoongi.

"Menurutku, kalau kau tak mau datang ya sudah jangan datang. Penulis dengan kesan misterius juga punya nilai jualnya sendiri."

Yoongi terpekik mendengarnya, "ya kan! Kau sependapat kan?! _Uh,_ memang dasar mereka saja yang pemaksa." Keluh Yoongi yang semakin beringas menggigit es krimnya. " _Sssh_ , dingin..." keluhnya kemudian.

Jimin terkekeh, iya, Jimin yang selama ini antipati terhadap Yoongi dan selalu terkesan menghindar dari Yoongi. Dan Jimin baru saja terkekeh dan menunjukkan reaksi paling bagusnya selama berinteraksi dengan Yoongi.

"Salahmu, kenapa menggigit es krim seberingas itu." Balas Jimin masih dengan kekehan gelinya.

Yoongi hanya bisa _nyengir_ membalas ucapan Jimin itu.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Jimin seperti sudah menerima Yoongi di dalam kehidupannya. Tak jarang, justru Jimin yang menghubungi Yoongi terlebih dahulu untuk mengajaknya bertemu sekedar berjalan atau pergi ke kafe atau hanya untuk menemani Yoongi yang sedang menulis.

"Kau tahu?" Yoongi, yang kini sedang duduk nyaman dibalut kaos kebesarannya yang menutupi celana super pendeknya itu menatap Jimin yang sedang asik berbaring di ranjang Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat Yoongi dan memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan bertanyanya. "Sikapmu padaku berubah." Yoongi terdiam dan menambahkan. "Kau kini terasa lebih rileks ketika bersamaku."

Jimin kini bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri Yoongi. Tangan Jimin membelai lembut rambut Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu tidak nyaman." Mulai Jimin. "Kau tahu? Terkadang aku juga bingung pada diriku sendiri. Aku memiliki rasa kepemilikan yang begitu kuat. Kadang aku merasa jengah dengan sikapku, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya."

"Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Taehyung dan Jungkook?" Yoongi melancarkan serangannya, halus selembut suaranya namun menyerang begitu tepat.

Sebuah serangan yang membuat Jimin menghentikan usapannya sebelum mengangguk dengan pelan. "Ya, seperti apa yang ku lakukan pada Taehyung dan orang yang dicintainya." Jimin menjawab lirih.

"Kau takut kehilangan Taehyung sebagai sahabatmu, atau orang yang kau cintai?" Sekali lagi, sebuah serangan Yoongi lancarkan.

Jimin kembali terdiam, "Entah..." jawabnya kemudian. "Hari di mana kau datang dan mengajakku ke taman adalah hari yang sama di mana aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri bagaimana Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dan berujar penuh rindu. Entah... Seperti sebuah tamparan tak kasat mata..."

"Bagian mana yang terasa sakit saat itu?" tanya Yoongi yang kini menuntun Jimin untuk duduk bersama di ranjang Yoongi.

"Hatiku. Aku berpikir, aku benci melihat Taehyung dengan pemuda itu. Tapi aku lebih benci lagi mengingat mata Taehyung yang merindu ketika hanya bisa memandangi pemuda itu dari kejauhan."

Yoongi menyentuh rahang tegas milik pemuda di hadapannya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu perasaan sesal datang, sebuah sesal karena membuat Taehyung menderita di sampingku. Dan dengan egois membuat Taehyung tetap di sisiku. Esoknya, aku membicarakannya pada Taehyung."

Oh, Yoongi mengerti. Setelahnya Jungkook telah melapor padanya dan mengatakan tiba-tiba saja Taehyung datang padanya dan berkata ia bebas memilih untuk berada di samping Jungkook.

"Aku mengatakan pada Taehyung, aku takkan menahan Taehyung di sisiku jika kebahagiaan Taehyung bukanlah bersamaku. Dan... Taehyung masih bisa di sisiku sebagai seorang sahabat sebagaimana mestinya. Bukan lagi seorang sahabat yang lebih mendahulukan sahabatnya dibandingkan pemuda yang dicintainya."

Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu, membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

.

"Kalau menurutku," Hoseok yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan sekaleng _coke_ di hadapan Yoongi berkata dan menanggapi cerita Yoongi. "Entah mengapa, alasan ia bisa segamblang itu merelakan Taehyung adalah karenamu."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian, apa sekarang aku adalah objek yang ingin ia kurung di dalam sangkarnya?" tanggap Yoongi yang langsung menenggak _coke_ miliknya.

"Atau?" balas Hoseok yang mendengar nada menggantung dari Yoongi.

"Atau Jimin masih belum melepaskan Taehyung, ia ingin memenjarakan kami berdua ke dalam rengkuhannya."

Hoseok terdiam, kepalanya sedang berpikir saat ini. " _Hyung_ , mau memastikan sesuatu?" tanya Hoseok yang melihat layar ponsel Yoongi kembali menyala tandanya ada panggilan masuk. Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi menerima teleponnya dan saat Yoongi sudah selesai dengan pembicaraannya Hoseok menambahi kalimatnya. "Tadi, Jimin lagi? Gila, dua jam kau di sini dan dia sudah menghubungimu lebih dari sepuluh kali hanya untuk menanyakan kapan kau pulang?"

Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama menggeleng jengah. "Begini saja, ku antar kau pulang."

Yoongi segera mengernyit mendengarnya. "Kau kerasukan? Kau tidak pernah mengantar siapapun pulang dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka diantar pulang!"

Pekikan Yoongi membuat Hoseok melemparkan bantalnya tepat mendarat di muka Yoongi yang bertambah masam.

"Dengarkan dulu!" Balas Hoseok kesal. "Dia ada di rumahmu kan? Memang kita tak bisa memastikan apakah dia ingin mengurung kalian berdua, tapi kita bisa memastikan apakah kau kini sudah menjadi orang yang ingin dia miliki."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia bingung

"Ingat saat kita bertemu Taehyung dan Jimin saat sedang jalan-jalan? Dari sana aku bisa melihat Jimin tak suka padaku. Jadi jika aku mengantarmu pulang dan memastikan Jimin melihatmu diantar olehku, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari reaksinya."

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa jengah, namun juga sebuah kepastian sudah ia dapat. Begitu Hoseok mengantarnya, dan mereka berlama-lama di depan gerbang, bersikap seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak ingin pasangannya pulang dengan saling menggenggam tangan dan memeluk singkat. Reaksi yang didapat oleh Yoongi benar-benar mengejutkan. Jimin serta-merta datang menghampirinya dan berkata dengan dinginnya pada Hoseok, mengingatkan Hoseok jika Yoongi adalah tunangannya dan Hoseok harusnya tahu diri.

"Cih, siapa yang tadinya membenciku karena pertunangan ini?" gerutu Yoongi di dalam kamarnya setelah Jimin pulang.

.

.

.

Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin berkembang pesat dalam dua minggu ke depan. Bahkan mereka tak lagi canggung menunjukkan afeksi untuk pasangan masing-masing. Jimin juga sudah tidak sekaku ia yang biasanya terhadap Yoongi. Bahkan setiap ia bisa, Jimin akan selalu menemani Yoongi di sela-sela kesibukkannya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Kini, Yoongi yang sedang terfokus pada tulisannya meremang ketika merasakan Jimin memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi merenggangkan badannya sejenak yang sedari tadi terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berada di depan _notebook_ nya. " _Umh_ , memang lelah."

"Kau tahu?" Jimin sengaja memenggal kalimatnya menunggu reaksi dari Yoongi. "Sidangku sudah selesai kemarin, aku ingin merayakannya."

"Dengan cara?"

"Berkemah?"

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya mendengar jawaban Jimin, benar-benar tak sesuai pikiran Yoongi, Yoongi pikir ia ingin mengajak Yoongi kencan atau apa. Ini malah berkemah.

"Kencan biasa seperti ke bioskop atau ke taman sudah terlalu biasa. Aku ingin ganti suasana. Lagipula kita perlu ganti suasana, asap dan debu terlalu banyak di kota, udara indah pegunungan... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yoongi segera mengiyakan.

"Aku mengajak Taehyung dan juga Jungkook, menurutmu apa tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali mengiyakan. "Apa aku juga boleh mengajak temanku?"

Jimin lama berpikir sebelum mengangguk dengan ragu. Bertanya-tanya siapa teman yang akan diajak oleh Yoongi.

"Sudah tenanglah," ucap Yoongi menenangkan Jimin dilanjutkan dengan ia yang mengecup singkat tepi bibir Jimin.

Tindakan kecil namun membuat jantung keduanya bertalu begitu kencang.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di kaki gunung, dan mereka sudah mendirikan tenda tepat di pinggiran sungai yang jernih. Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar ikut dan saat ini mereka sedang asik memancing ikan, sedangkan teman yang dibicarakan Yoongi ternyata adalah Hoseok dan itu sukses membuat _mood_ Jimin menurun.

" _Jja_ ," Hoseok menyerahkan secangkir susu hangat untuk Yoongi yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Jimin. "Kau belum makan apapun sedari pagi kan? Setidaknya minum susu ini, dasar sudah berapa kali kuingatkan dan kau masih saja lupa untuk sarapan."

" _Ish,_ Hoseok berisik! Seperti ibuku saja!" balas Yoongi kesal namun tetap menerima susu yang diberikan Hoseok dan meminumnya dengan ceria.

"Kau saja yang masih seperti bocah, sarapan itu tak boleh dilewatkan."

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Lalu terkejut begitu ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Jimin.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Mengumpulkan kayu bakar."

"Tadi kan sudah!" balas Yoongi ketika mendengar alasan Jimin yang tak masuk akal.

Sebenarnya memang tak masuk di akal, Jimin hanya panas saja melihat interaksi Hoseok dengan tunangannya. Jadi ia segera saja menyeret Yoongi untuk menjauh dari Hoseok.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah tak terlihat dari perkemahan mereka. Yoongi segera saja duduk di batang pohon besar yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Udara di sini sangat bersih ya, apa nanti malam kita bisa melihat kunang-kunang?"

"Kunang-kunang?"

"Iya kunang-kunang, hewan kecil bercahaya yang hanya tinggal di daerah sungai yang bersih, aku ingin melihatnya. Pasti indah."

Jimin memandangi Yoongi dengan begitu dalam sebelum melayangkan sebuah senyuman untuk Yoongi. "Kau juga seperti kunang-kunang," Yoongi serta-merta memandang bingung pada Jimin. "Kau kecil, namun kau indah dan bercahaya. Seperti kunang-kunang."

Kini gantian Yoongi yang menatap Jimin begitu dalam sebelum membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Maka dari itu aku akan ada di tempat yang bersih seperti kunang-kunang, aku menginginkan sebuah cinta yang tulus untukku, seperti kunang-kunang."

Jimin tak begitu mengerti maksud Yoongi, sehingga ia hanya bisa memberikan senyumannya untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah lelah makan dan bercanda. Yoongi dan Jungkook yang menempati tenda terpisah dari Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah berbaring di tenda mereka berdua dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke langit-langit tenda mereka.

"Jadi besok ya _Hyung_?"

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan, lebih baik kita tidur Jungkook _ah_."

Memutuskan untuk mengiyakan, Jungkook perlahan menjemput mimpinya. Jungkook yang seharian ini begitu bahagia dapat berinteraksi dengan bebas bersama Taehyung di hadapan Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jimin, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Taehyung, yang ingin membicarakan suatu hal berdua dengan Jimin mengajak Jimin untuk mengikutinya. Taehyung tak bisa berbicara di dalam tenda karena adanya Hoseok semalam. Maka dari itu ia sengaja membawa Jimin menjauh.

"Ada apa?" tanggap Jimin ketika mereka sudah menjauh.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkannya lagi Jimin." Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh permohonan. "Kau sungguh tahu aku mencintai Jungkook, aku ingin hidup bersama dengannya di masa depan. Kau, kau kan juga sudah memiliki Yoongi _Hyung_ untuk masa depanmu..."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar permohonan Taehyung. "Kau sungguh tak bisa diberikan keringanan ya? Aku sudah membiarkan dirimu bersama pemuda itu lagi, tapi kau tahu pasti aku takkan melepasmu. Kau milikku, begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Kalian berdua milikku. Sudahlah, kau turuti saja perkataanku, nikmati saja waktu yang kuberikan untukmu bersama dengan pemuda itu agar Yoongiku yakin padaku."

Yang tak mereka tahu, Yoongi berada di sana dan mendengarkan semuanya.

Jadi benar, jadi benar Jimin sudah menargetkan Yoongi menjadi miliknya.

Dan benar pula bahwa Jimin tak melepaskan Taehyung seperti dugaan nya, Jimin tetap ingin mengikat keduanya di tangannya.

Bahkan Jimin kini memanipulasi keadaan. "Sudah kukatakan padamu Jimin," Yoongi keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap dengan tatapan terluka pada bola mata Jimin yang membelalak begitu besarnya. "Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah cinta yang tulus. Sedangkan kau, memanipulasi segalanya termasuk rasa cintamu. Tapi tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau manipulasi. Tidak."

Yoongi berbalik, begitu tergesa-gesa. Berlari dengan kepayahan menuruni jalan setapak yang licin. Taehyung cukup jauh membawa Jimin untuk berbicara, sehingga mereka kini berada di ketinggian sepuluh meter dari dasar sungai.

Jimin mengejar Yoongi di belakangnya. Dan Yoongi semakin kalut tak menginginkan Jimin mendapatkannya berlari semakin kencang.

"Yoongi!"

Teriak Jimin ketika Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh masuk ke dalam sungai setelah terperosok dari ketinggian lima meter.

Kaki yang terkilir membuat Yoongi lupa kalau ia bisa berenang dengan baik, pelipis Yoongi terluka karena terbentur bebatuan, sedangkan badannya penuh luka-luka kecil tersayat tanaman dan bebatuan.

Jimin, terpaku di tempatnya ketika melihat Yoongi terjatuh. Kakinya bagaikan dipasung dan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Dan kesadaran Jimin kembali ketika mendengar bunyi benda lainnya yang masuk ke dalam air. Jimin gamang dan ia masih tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

"Jimin?" Taehyung terengah-engah mengejar Yoongi dan juga Jimin, memanggil Jimin untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari keterdiamannya. "Ayo ikut aku!" Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin yang langsung dihentaknya penuh tenaga.

"Yoongiku terjatuh ke dalam sungai itu dan kau memintaku untuk mengikutimu?!"

Taehyung tersentak, baru kali ini, ini baru yang pertama kalinya Jimin menolak dirinya. "Kau juga tak bisa apa-apa! Hoseok _Hyung_ sudah menyelamatkan Yoongi _Hyung_!" tunjuk Taehyung pada Hoseok yang kini membawa Yoongi ke tepian.

Menyadari itu, Jimin berlari penuh tenaga mengambil jalan memutar yang paling aman untuk melihat Yoonginya.

Saat sampai di tepian sungai, Jimin terpaku melihat Yoongi yang berada di pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok membopong Yoongi dengan kedua tangan Yoongi yang mengalung di leher Hoseok. Jimin juga dapat melihat aliran kecil darah keluar dari pelipis Yoongi.

Jimin lagi-lagi terpaku. Saat Yoongi bertatapan dengannya, Yoongi justru memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekapan dada hangat Hoseok.

"Ayo pulang Hoseok- _ah_ , aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi." Ucapan lirih itu terdengar begitu menusuk telinga Jimin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari bahkan seminggu sudah berlalu namun Jimin dan Yoongi tak pernah bertemu sekalipun sejak kejadian itu. Terakhir, saat berulang kali Jimin mengetuk kamar rawat Yoongi di malam hari, Yoongi meneriaki Jimin. Meminta Jimin untuk tidak menemuinya terlebih dahulu.

"Pulanglah. Pulang dan pikirkan kembali apa artinya diriku untukmu. Apakah aku hanya sekedar mainanmu? Atau apakah benar kau mencintaiku? Jangan, jangan lagi kau memanipulasi apapun. Kejujuran, hanya itu yang ingin kuketahui. Pulanglah." Usir Yoongi pada Jimin.

Membuat Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dan berlalu pergi dari rumah sakit sesuai permintaan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Dan sudah seminggu pula Jimin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Di kepalanya terlintas kembali apa yang selama ini pernah ia lakukan, terhadap Taehyung dan pemuda yang dicintainya. Juga Yoongi...

"Yoongi..."

Kilasan itu datang bagaikan putaran _film_ yang rusak selama seminggu ini. Semua interaksinya dengan Yoongi terus saja berputar.

Dengan lamat Jimin menyelami apa yang ia rasakan.

Pertama bertemu Yoongi tak ada yang istimewa. Jimin bertemu Yoongi dan mengenalnya hanya sebagai sepupu Taehyung. Jimin tak menggubris keadaan Yoongi karena tak ada yang lebih penting bagi Jimin selain Taehyung.

Namun perlahan, tatapan mata Yoongi yang selalu menatapnya penuh penilaian membuat Jimin jadi sedikit memperhatikan Yoongi.

Apa yang ia pikirkan ketika melihatku seperti itu?

Mengapa ia melihatku seperti itu?

Kenapa bahkan aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya?

Dimulai dari itu, Jimin sadar... Atensinya teralihkan oleh Yoongi. Dan membuat Taehyung berani bermain dengan pemuda lain saat Jimin melonggarkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Jadi Jimin berhenti memperhatikan Yoongi dan kembali mencengkeram Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung berpisah dari pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Sialnya, Yoongi kembali hadir dan menarik perhatian Jimin lagi sebagai tunangannya. Jimin sungguh membenci itu semua. Yoongi tak boleh berada di depan Jimin lagi dan mengalihkan atensi Jimin dari Taehyung. Terlebih lagi sebagai tunangannya.

Namun... Sifat serakah Jimin keluar lagi saat ia merasa benci pada Jung Hoseok yang untuk pertama kalinya ia temui sedang jalan bersama Yoongi. Dan memperlakukan Yoongi dengan begitu lembut, Yoongi itu adalah milik Jimin! Tak ada yang boleh merebut milik Jimin.

Meski tidak menunjukkannya, namun mata Jimin kala itu tak bisa berbohong.

Kejutan lainnya ketika Yoongi datang pada Jimin dan mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan afeksi untuk Jimin. Pertamanya Jimin risih, namun ketika mengetahui jika Yoongi ingin membuat pertunangan mereka berhasil... Jimin yang ingin memiliki Yoongi kembali muncul kepermukaan.

Bahkan Jimin dengan bodohnya membuat skenario seakan ia melepas Taehyung.

Tapi...

Jimin tak merasakan benci yang sama ketika dulu mengetahui Taehyung berkencan saat ia membiarkan Taehyung kembali lagi pada Jeon Jungkook.

Apa... Apa ia sudah benar-benar melepaskan Taehyung saat itu? Dan perasaannya pada Yoongi, benarkah tulus?

Seketika itu pula senyuman Yoongi melintas di benak Jimin. Sebuah senyuman manis yang melapangkan hati Jimin. Sebuah senyuman manis yang membebaskan Jimin dari eratnya cekikan keserakahan. Sebuah senyuman... Yang membuat Jimin ingin selalu melindungi senyuman itu. Jimin juga ingin menjadi alasan senyuman itu terulas.

Jimin menyukai kebersamaan mereka. Jimin nyaman bersama Yoongi.

Jimin ingin memiliki Yoongi... Bukan dengan alasan keserakahan. Namun Jimin ingin memiliki Yoongi untuk berjalan bersama dirinya di masa sekarang dan juga masa depan.

Bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik, Jimin bergerak begitu cepat untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mengambil asal sebuah _coat_ dan pergi, pergi untuk menemui Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya setelah kembali dari _supermarket_. Saat ingin membuka pagar rumahnya, bunyi derap kaki mengalihkan atensi Yoongi.

Di sana, dengan wajah kusut dan mata penuh pengharapan, Yoongi melihat Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku..." mulai Jimin setelah berdiri kurang dari lima langkah dari Yoongi. "Aku tahu kau mungkin menganggapku aneh, karena keserakahan yang kulakukan dan juga manipulasi itu. Itu memang sebuah kesalahan. Aku mengakui itu bukan untuk meminta maafmu." Keduanya terdiam, Yoongi hanya bisa memandangi Jimin. Kembali menilai dan menyelami perasaan Jimin dari matanya.

"Tapi kau berbeda. Sedari awal kau berbeda. Kau menilaiku, dan kau mengacuhkan ku seperti aku yang mengacuhkanmu. Aku bahkan sempat membencimu karena pertunangan kita. Namun mendengar alasanmu ketika ingin membuat pertunangan kita berhasil, hatiku melembut. Perlahan aku menerima afeksi darimu, perlahan senyumanmu menghapus sakitku, perlahan senyummu membebaskanku. Aku tak lagi mempersalahkan Taehyung dengan Jungkook, asal kau di sampingku dan tersenyum untukku. Senyumanmu... Menyadarkanku bahwa selama ini yang kuinginkan bukanlah ia yang tersiksa bersama diriku namun ia yang bahagia bersamaku dan dapat tersenyum tulus ketika berada di sampingku."

Yoongi tak mengharapkan Jimin untuk menjawab hingga seperti ini, menjawab dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Perlahan Yoongi berpikir, apakah dengan begini Jimin sudah menyadari semuanya? Apakah Yoongi berhasil membantu Jimin untuk sembuh?

"Perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu adalah... Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, membawa dirimu berjalan berdampingan denganku hingga kelak ajal menjemput kita."

Katakan, apa kau tak bisa menjadi lembut ketika melihat pria yang kau suka berdiri di hadapanmu? Berkata dengan kepayahan di tengah air matanya. Ia berkata dengan begitu tulus, dan ia menginginkanmu. Sekeras apapun hati seseorang, pasti ia bisa merasakan bagaimana ketulusan Park Jimin sampai ke dalam hatimu.

Jadi Yoongi segera menangkup wajah Jimin, mengusap air mata Jimin dan membawa Jimin ke dalam sebuah kecupan.

Jimin masih sedikit terganggu dengan air matanya ketika ia menyadari Yoongi yang sedang mengecupnya.

Saat Yoongi memberikan jarak pada kedua belah bibir mereka, Jimin berucap... "Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tersenyum dan membalas, "aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin segera merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya sembari melafalkan terima kasih berulang-ulang. "Terima kasih Yoongi," ucapnya sebelum kembali memagut Yoongi penuh puja.

Perlahan, dan lamat. Menyalurkan rasa dan asa. Memberitahukan pasangan masing-masing, bahwa mereka akan menapaki langkah baru kehidupan mereka nantinya.

Bagi Yoongi, penyakit Jimin bukanlah sebuah keanehan. Tapi bukan berarti Jimin harus berteman dengan sakitnya. Jimin harus menyembuhkan sakitnya agar tiada lagi hati yang terluka.

Maka dari itu, Yoongi datang. Bersama cintanya untuk menyembuhkan Jimin. Dan Jimin menyambut Yoongi demi kesembuhan yang tulus, bisa menyembuhkan penyakit hati, apapun itu. Begitu pula sebuah cinta yang akan mereka rajut nantinya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

 ** _-EPILOG-_**

"Kau bilang apa?" Yoongi membelalak mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung bergerak resah melihat amarah di mata Yoongi.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu."

Hoseok menuntun Yoongi untuk kembali duduk. " _Hyung_ , aku rasa... Kali ini kita bisa membiarkan Jimin berpikir ia menang. Dan kita bisa mengagetkannya di saat yang tepat."

"Hoseok _Hyung_ tidak berpikir untuk..." ucapan Taehyung berhenti ketika melihat seringai Hoseok.

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kita jebak Jimin, sekaligus mengajarkannya apa itu sebuah ketulusan. Tunggu..." Hoseok memandangi Yoongi. "Tadi kau bilang Jimin mengajakmu untuk berkemah dan kau ingin mengajakku kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan Hoseok terdiam, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hoseok.

"Kenapa aku berpikir aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengajarkan Jimin apa arti ketulusan ya? Hei, Yoongi, menurutmu bagaimana jika seperti ini?"

Hoseok menjabarkan rencananya, sebuah interaksi manis antara Hoseok dan Yoongi selama kemah yang sudah direncanakan, dan juga Taehyung yang akan meminta Jimin untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi yang mendengar langsung semuanya.

"Kau... Brilian Hoseok _Hyung_!" pekik Jungkook memuji saran Hoseok.

Ya dan mereka melakukannya, rencana Hoseok. Meski Yoongi yang jatuh dan terluka itu tidak ada di rencana.

Tapi sebuah serangan kecil itu memberikan Yoongi serangan lainnya untuk membuat Jimin berpikir apa arti Yoongi untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

Setahun sudah sejak pernyataan cinta penuh air mata dari Jimin dan kini mereka berdua sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan remaja yang sedang menghadiri acara _launching_ terbaru buku _AgustD_.

"Seperti biasa ya, penulis _AgustD_ tidak ada di acara _launching_ bukunya."

Remaja-remaja itu berbisik-bisik. "Tak apa, selama buku yang ditulisnya bagus. Aku tak masalah tidak melihat rupa penulis _AgustD_."

"Tapi aku penasaran, seperti apa rupanya. Bagaimana tampang orang yang menghasilkan buku-buku hebat seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja bacaan yang disuguhkan oleh penulis _AgustD_."

Sebenarnya ini bukan sekali dua kali penggemar _AgustD_ berujar demikian. Namun ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi mendengarnya langsung. Karena ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi datang ke acara peluncuran bukunya. Sebagai seorang Yoongi yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan remaja. Bukan _AgustD_ yang pastinya jika datang akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau menulis tentang kita." Jimin di sebelah Yoongi mengerling pada Yoongi dan ditanggapi acuh oleh Yoongi.

"Banyak penggemarmu yang penasaran akan ceritamu." Sambung Jimin lagi.

" _Ish_ , diam." Hanya itu balasan Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum saja, lalu perlahan tangannya menyusup masuk dan menggenggam lembut tangan Yoongi.

"Tapi Yoongi, taruhan tetap taruhan _loh_."

Jimin mengingatkan dengan pandangan jahilnya. "Terserah, jadi cepatlah!" gerutu Yoongi gusar.

Iya, Yoongi dan Jimin bertaruh dengan hasil kemenangan Jimin. Jadi Jimin menuntut Yoongi untuk membuka jati diri Min Yoongi sebagai _AgustD_.

Anehnya, justru Jimin yang menentukan caranya. Yang bahkan hingga detik ini belum Jimin beritahukan bagaimana caranya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berlutut di hadapan Yoongi dengan tangan yang memegang _wireless_ _microphone_ dan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam.

"Min Yoongi, atau yang bisa kusebut sebagai _AgustD_."

Ucapan Jimin menggema dengan sukses meraih atensi pengunjung kafe tempat launching buku diadakan. "Penulis yang hari ini menelurkan buku baru berjudul _Firefly_ ," sambung Jimin. Kali ini lebih banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku dulu sudah mengatakan, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, berjalan beriringan denganku di masa depan milik kita berdua. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya seperti kau menerimaku apa adanya. Seperti selama ini. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi, aku bahkan takkan keberatan bangun di tengah malam untuk membuatkanmu minuman peneman waktumu menulis. Seperti kau yang tak keberatan datang di siang hari dan menemaniku makan siang..." Jimin menjeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku, Park Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi, dan aku menginginkan Min Yoongi bersedia bersama denganku untuk membangun hunian penuh cinta sebuah rumah tangga milik kita berdua di masa depan kelak. Min Yoongi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jimin membuka kotak beludru hitam itu, menampilkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari meteor hitam dihiasi permata kecil berjumlah dua buah di tengahnya.

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang masih terdiam dan hanya memandang Jimin balik dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yoongi?" tanya Jimin.

"Bodoh." Air mata turun setetes dari mata Yoongi, dengan wajah yang tersapukan air mata, Yoongi membawa jari-jemarinya ke muka Jimin. "Pakaikan cincinnya di jariku, dan ayo kita menikah!"

Jimin tersenyum lega mendengarnya, segera ia pakaikan cincin itu dan memeluk Yoongi erat ketika cincin itu sudah melekat di jari Yoongi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Yoongi di dalam dekapan Jimin. "Mari membina pernikahan kita bersama-sama." Tambah Yoongi.

Tepuk tangan mengiringi ucapan Yoongi. Menyadarkan mereka jika mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian yang berdiri berpelukan di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Kerumunan yang menyaksikan sebuah momen indah dari sepasang kekasih yang akan membuka lembaran baru lainnya dari sebuah kehidupan.

Park Jimin - Min Yoongi.

Akan segera menikah. Dan berbahagia. Itu doa mereka yang menyaksikan acara lamaran manis itu. Iya, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tentunya akan berbahagia selalu.

. . .

 ** _Author's note_** :

 _Astaga, aku buat apaan ini?_

 _Ini... Karena idenya mbak wulancho95. Short story nya mbak_ **wulancho95** _di IG membuat saya geregetan untuk menambahkan Yoongi sebagai penyelamat. Sedih dan kesel kemarin saya pas baca short story nya. Semoga ini manis ya, dan bisa mengobati kekesalan. Ehe._

 ** _Kiss Day Event,_** _event kedua dari MinGa Dudes. Semoga ramai selalu ya eventnya. Agar kita bisa dapat asupan ff MinGa, ehe._

 _Aku sebagai salah satu member MinGa Dudes berharap kalian yang mencintai Jimin dan Yoongi akan selalu mendukung event milik MinGa Dudes dan meramaikannya dengan penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Ehe. Karena kalian cinta Jimin dan Yoongi kan?_

 _Semangat selalu! Jangan lupa bahagia. Sebarkan cinta kasih, bukan yang lain._

 _Cintai Jimin dan Yoongi secara khusus dan Bangtan selalu._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi, Dudes!_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
